


Jaime/Brienne Wallpaper

by CTippy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphics, Wallpaper, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: My last graphics of the year is this weird thing. I was playing with Photoshop and this came out. I'm not sure I like it, but I hope you will. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last graphics of the year is this weird thing. I was playing with Photoshop and this came out. I'm not sure I like it, but I hope you will. :)

[Click here for full size](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Oathkeeper-JB-Wallpaper-654537338) - [Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/155216410382/wallpaper-oathbreakerkeeper-full-size-here)


End file.
